


Bless Your Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Prompt: “You keep using that word.  I do not think it means what you think it means.” Which was altered slightly for the story.





	Bless Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.” Which was altered slightly for the story.

Holding Sam above your head, you laughed along with him. You were lying on your bed on your back, the small child ‘flying’ above you. At 4 years old, he was getting a bit heavy, but you counted it as a workout when you played with him like this. “Okay, okay…” You chuckled, winded. “Break time, sweet pea.” Plopping him on the bed next to you, you stretched your arms and moved them around. “You ain’t a little thing no more.”

He sat up, staring at you. “I am!” He gasped. You’d first met the small boy when he was just about a year and a half, and you loved seeing how much he’d groan. You’d only been in his life ‘full time’ since he was two, though. His shaggy brown hair was getting longer, but he refused to cut it. He enjoyed it longer. Where as Dean preferred his shorter than Sam’s.

“Ain’t as little as when I met ya!” You rolled to your side, tickling him quickly.

Sam’s laughter could be heard by John and Dean as they neared the motel room, dinner in tow. John chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head as he opened the door. “Having all the fun without us?”

You ruffled Sam’s hair once you sat up. “I’m sorry, John, your boy is just too cute.” You told him.

“I bet he’s hungry, too.” He countered, raising an eyebrow knowingly at the 4 year old. “Am I right?”

“YES!” Sam declared, putting his fist in the air.

Dean rolled his eyes with a small smile. “You’re always hungry, Sammy!” He teased him.

You got up, moving to help John divvy up the food. “That’s a good thing. Means he’s a grownin’ boy!” You grinned, handing them each their drinks. “You have those days, too, Dean. Just wait a few years. You’ll be eatin’ your poor Daddy outta house and home.” You winked at John, making him shake his head, laughing.

John became a single father when he was only 28, and it had thrown him for a loop. He still considered himself on the younger side of life. Even now, at 32. When he met you, he’d been a young, single father of two at 29. You hadn’t even blinked at that, instantly falling for his two young sons. You’d never expected anything from him, just wanting to be a supportive friend. And that made him fall for you. He’d called you one night, frantic, when Sammy was two. Sammy was sick, Dean was coming down with the same thing, and he was on the tail of a nasty demon. You’d come out of your ‘mini-retirement’ to come stay with the boys.

He came stumbling into the motel room after three days to find you asleep, a sleeping boy on each side of you. On your stomach was a book that looked like it had seen better days. He found out you had it since you were Dean’s age. You never left. Your Southern sass and natural maternal instinct added a warmth to their lives.

“Okay, boys!” You turned, holding up two Happy Meals. “Rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets to pick.” You smirked. “Will it be chicken nuggets, or…cheeseburgers?” When you said it, you wiggled the bags. “Oh, the mystery.”

Turning, the boys got ready to decide who got to pick the first mystery bag, leaving the other to the losing brother. John kissed your cheek. “Pitting the boys against each other…wicked lady.” He teased.

You chuckled, watching the brothers. And, as always, Dean lost. Because he always chose the same thing, and you secretly believed he did it to make Sammy happy. “Yay!” The younger boy wiggled. “That one!” He eagerly pointed to the bag in your right hand.

Holding it out, you handed Dean the other. “Awe, score!” Dean grinned. “Cheeseburger!” His reaction made you laugh before turning to join John at the table for dinner.

* * *

Holding Sammy’s hand, you were walking Dean to school, and then planned to take the younger boy to the park. “Awe, it’s so sweet of you to walk your brother to school, and take your younger brother along with!” Came a female voice, making you look over. “I bet your parents just love having you around.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “She’s not my sister!” He made a face.

You chuckled lightly at how scandalized he looked. “He’s right.” You told her.

“Nanny?” She asked, sounding hopeful. The woman speaking to you looked every bit the part of wealthy New England housewife.

Shaking your head, you shrugged. “I’m dating their dad.” You explained.

Her eyebrows shot up at that. “Either you look amazing for your age, you have the best surgeon, or he’s robbed the cradle.”

“Oh, bless your heart.” You said sweetly, despite the true meaning.

She seemed to have no knowledge of the fact that you’d basically just insulted her by calling her an idiot. “Well, aren’t you sweet. I won’t keep you any longer. Let you get this handsome little man to school.” She pointed at Dean.

“Have a good day.” You chuckled to yourself, moving along.

* * *

Sitting at the table eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Sammy’s feet swung slightly. “Daddy?” He looked over to where his father was sitting on the bed. “What’s ‘robbed the cradle’ mean?” He asked innocently. You were currently in the shower, leaving the surprised man to answer the random question.

“Uh, where’d you even hear that, Sammy?” He asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

He shrugged. “A lady said it to Y/N/N today.” He told his father.

John furrowed his brow. “Means nothin’.” He grumbled, hating how close minded people could be. You were twenty three, and he saw no reason for you two not to be together. “Forget about it, Sammy.” He waved it off, looking to the bathroom as you walked out drying your hair. “Feel better?”

You stuck your tongue out at him and laughed. “Much. I don’t know why I felt so gross. I showered yesterday.”

“We’re staying in a motel. I’m sure that right there can explain it.” John shrugged, not thinking much of it.

Sighing, you shrugged, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. “Maybe.” You agreed, moving to sit next to him. He offered you a bite of his sandwich, but you shook your head. “No, thanks.” You scrunched your nose, holding your hand up.

While he continued eating, you snuggled up next to him and watched tv. “So, someone said something about ‘robbed the cradle’ today?” John asked you, amused.

You rolled your eyes and nodded. “Some nosy middle aged woman.” You told him. “I brushed it off.” It really didn’t bother you, and you refused to dwell on her stupidity.

* * *

You stayed at the motel with Sammy as he napped that afternoon, and John went to get Dean from school. His dark eyes watched the mothers as he waited for his eldest, wondering if any of the ones he was seeing were from that morning.

“Hey, Dad!” Dean jogged over. “Where’s Y/N?” He asked, used to you bringing him to school, and picking him up.

“Well, I left her watching TV, but I have a feeling we’ll get back to her napping with Sammy.” He chuckled, starting to walk back towards the motel. It wasn’t that long of a walk, so he wasn’t going to waste time driving there. Not with how traffic near schools got. “Friday’s your last day here, by the way.” He glanced and saw Dean roll his eyes. “Hey, the case is over. Y/N wanted to let you finish the week at least.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, whatever.” He shook his head, not looking forward to yet another school that year. He looked forward to summer, just like every other kid his age. Just for different reasons. During the summer you did your best to help distract the boys, all but officially retiring from hunting to be there for them.

John shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, knowing that Dean would be pissy for the rest of the week now. And it was only Tuesday.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the four of you drove from New England, finding yourself more out west. The town was on the smaller side, which made you feel at home. Dean was at school, and you had Sammy at the doctor’s with you while John napped at the motel. He’d been up late trying to research what he could for the current case, as the afternoon before you’d insisted on spending it as a family.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You heard the nurse call and stood up, taking the small boy’s hand. “Well, hello there, handsome!” She smiled down at Sammy.

He giggled. “Hi!”

You smiled at the interaction, following the older nurse to your room. “So, what brings you in to see the doctor today, sweetie?” She asked, shutting the door behind you.

Licking your lips, you glanced at Sammy, then at her. “I think I’m pregnant.” You said shyly.

“Oh, you don’t sound so excited.” She gave you a sad smile.

You thought about how to best respond. “Not getting my hopes up.” You said simply, lying.

She nodded with an understanding look on her face. “Well, don’t you fret.” She patted the table. “You’ll leave here knowing whether or not you’ll have another little one. And I’d say a cute one, at that.” She said as she tapped her finger on Sammy’s nose, making him giggle and ‘hide’ shyly.

* * *

On the way back to the motel, Sammy happily sucked on the lollipop that the nurse had given him, and sported a small sticker on his shirt. John was just walking out of the motel room, shrugging on his suit coat to start his work for the day. You couldn’t help but bite your lip lightly at the site of him. “Off to work, handsome?” You asked as you neared.

He nodded. “That I am.”

“You didn’t sleep all that long, John.” You pointed out. “You can’t live off three to four hours, and that’s it.”

With a small sigh, he kissed your cheek. “I will get some rest tonight, I promise.” He assured you. “For now, though, I need to go talk to some witnesses. I promise to be home with dinner.”

“Make it KFC and I think I can let this slide.” You teased him.

“Whatever my girl wants.” He winked. “Be good for Y/N/N.” John told Sammy before walking off to his car.

Sammy looked up at you, his small hand still in yours. “Why didn’t you tell him about the baby?” He asked, confused.

You gave him a small smile. “I want to make it special.” You told him. Truth was, you were terrified. You had no way to know how he’d react. Did he want more kids? Your mind was turning over and over on itself. You’d found out that you were about 13 weeks along, which explained a few things, but that really didn’t help the butterflies in your gut.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, you were on your side, watching John. Both boys were fast asleep, and you were going to be soon, too. The sleeves to his button up shirt were rolled up, his tie hanging loosely, and the top button undone. He’d found you liked how it looked, so some days he didn’t bother getting out of the suit as soon as he could. “John?” You asked softly, not wanting to disturb the boys.

“Hm?” He asked, looking over after a second.

Your heart was hammering in your chest as you licked your lips and teared up. “I’m pregnant.” You breathed, blinking as tears began to fall.

John was frozen in place. “Pre-pregnant?” He asked for clarification. “You’re _pregnant_?” When you nodded, falling to your back as you let out a soft sob, he rushed over. You saw the fear and worry in his eyes, but that was for you. “How far along are you?” He never thought he’d be doing this again, ever, and to be honest, he’d never wanted more kids. However, he wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a bit joyus over the news.

Sniffing, you looked at him. “About 13 weeks.” You told him, and he surprised you by smiling, his large warm hand moving to rest on your lower stomach. “You’re not mad?” You asked.

“Shit no.” He chuckled. “I’m scareder than I’ve been in a long time, I’m not gonna lie about that…but I’m not mad. I never wanted more kids, but if I was gonna have more little ones- I couldn’t think of a better mother.” He told you, using his thumb to wipe your cheek off.

Letting out a chuckle, you sat up, tucking your feet underneath you, and wrapped your arms around him. “I love you, John.” You breathed, your nerves settling.

He held you close. “We need to think of how to tell our boys.” Hearing him call them your boys, as well warmed your heart.

You pulled back, wiping your cheeks, and blushing. “They, uh…they know.” You told him bashfully, making him raise an eyebrow. “Well, Sammy was with me at the doctor’s. He was confused why I didn’t tell you when we saw you. And he kinda just blurted it out the second he saw Dean.” You told him. “His words were ‘Dean, I won’t be the little one anymore!’.”

John chuckled, shaking his head. “How’d Dean take it?” His dark eyes went to the second bed where they slept.

“Better than I would have thought.” You assured him, your eyes following his.

* * *

John’s hands covered your eyes as you were led slowly forward, giggling. “John! Can I please look where I’m going?” You grinned when you heard his laughter. It was a sound that you were hearing more and more often these days.  
It had been a month since you’d told him about the baby, and three weeks since he told you he was going to get you the best surprise he could. No hints, and there was no way to tell him you didn’t want, or need, one. He was hell bent on it. So, you brushed it aside.

Until today.

You’d been blindfolded at the motel you were staying at, and driven somewhere. You had no idea how long you’d been driving, either. The boys were in on it, so he’d bribed them. Sammy with a set of new books, and Dean with a new jacket. Nothing you did would get them to slip you hints, either. Which shocked you. Sammy wasn’t that great at hiding things from you.

“Alright, sweetheart.” You could hear the grin in his voice. “Welcome home.” He said as he pulled the blindfold away. You were looking at a light blue farmhouse, that clearly had seen better days, but it was still cute.

Turning, you looked at him confused. “Welcome home?” You asked. “A-are you leaving me here while you go off hunting? What about the boys?” You panicked. You hadn’t been away from them more than a weekend at a time since you’d been with them.

John shook his head. “I quit.” He told you, making your jaw drop. Laughing, he turned you, putting his arm around your shoulder. “I’m still young. I got two great boys, a beautiful woman at my side, and a little one on the way.” His hand went to your dress covered (tiny) bump. “Who all deserve one hell of a home. I got a job on the next farm over, Dean’s gonna stay in the school he’s in, and you’ll have someplace to make a real home.”

“Welcome home!” The boys yelled, eager to see the inside. Neither had been to the house.

“How could we afford this?” You asked.

“For one, it’s the country. Secondly, since it needs some work, it wasn’t like they could charge an arm and a leg.” He shrugged, leading you up the stairs. “Four bedrooms, two acres, and no more living motel to motel.”

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, it was you, Sammy, Dean, and John. You’d made your appointment that time on a Saturday so that John could join you. You didn’t mind the boys joining you, either. You were 22 weeks along, and finally going to find out if you were having a boy or a girl. “You have the cutest little boys, do you know what you’re having?” Another expecting mother asked.

“We will soon!” You chuckled. “Today, actually.”

She gave you that look. “Oh, I bet you’re just itching to get back there. I know I was!”

You smiled. “When did you find out?” If you were living there now, why not be friendly?

“Oh, just two weeks ago. I’m having a little boy.” She said excitedly. “My husband was hoping for a son. We have three girls at home.”

John’s laughter made you chuckle. “Poor man.” He joked.

“You have no idea.” She agreed. “Oldest is turning thirteen in a week.” She took a breath. “We’ll have a teenager and a newborn. If you see a smoke signal…it’s us.” She chuckled.

“Oh, bless your heart.” Dean rattled off, making you raise an eyebrow.

Shaking it off, you went back to your conversation.

* * *

John took the boys out for burgers one night after work, wanting to give you time for spoil yourself. He’d picked you up a thing of bubble bath, some candles, and some juice since you couldn’t have wine. The thought was very appreciated.

The three Winchesters sat in a booth, enjoying their fries, burgers, and sodas, Dean telling the other two about school. Sammy was excited to be starting the following year, eager to learn and to show how smart he really was.

They were nearing the end of their meal with the pretty waitress with red hair came over, smiling. “Can I get you refills? Any dessert?” She asked, noting how well the boys had eaten.

“Dad, can I get pie?” He asked, hopeful.

She chuckled. “We have three flavors today, cutie. Apple, pecan, and berry.”

John smiled. “One of each, sweetheart.” He told her, making Dean looked shocked. “Whatever we don’t eat we can bring home to Y/N/N. I’m sure your little sister would enjoy it.”

“Still can’t believe I’m having a sister.” Dean grumbled, having hoped for another brother. Because girls were weird.

“How old is she?” The waitress asked as she jotted the pie order down onto their slip.

John grinned. “She’s due in three months.”

“Awe, I bet these two will be such good big brothers. I’ll be right back with your pie.”

As she walked away, Dean smiled. “Bless her heart.” He said sweetly.

Leaning forward, John smirked. “You keep sayin’ that.  I do not think it means what you think it means.” He teased his eldest. Dean paused mid-chew, fry in his mouth, looking like a deer in the headlights.

After a second, he finished chewing and swallowed. “Uh, I think I do…Or, I thought I did…” He said shyly.

“Dean, you just called her an idiot.” He grinned and burst into laughter at Dean’s face. “Let me guess, Y/N/N said it once?” Dean slowly nodded. “Yeah, it’s a Southern thing.”  

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He exclaimed, suddenly regretting all the times that he’d blurted it out.

As the waitress came back, John sat back, still an amused look on his face. “Thanks.” He nodded. Once she turned to walk away again, he shook his head. “I was waiting to see if you figured it out.” He shrugged. “Clearly, you didn’t.”

Dean’s cheeks were bright red as he sat there, digging into a slice of pie.

* * *

“So, you’ll never guess what our son’s been saying without knowing what it meant.” John told you later that night as you watched a movie.

“What’s that?” You asked, curious.

“‘Bless her heart.’” He grinned.

“NO!” You gasped, chuckling.

“Oh yeah.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ve heard him say it a few times, and finally mentioned it. Poor boy was so embarrassed.” He let out an amused sigh.

You shook your head before resting it on his shoulder. “Store that away in your ‘stories for future girlfriends’ file.” You said playfully.

“Oh, you bet your ass I am!” He laughed.


End file.
